universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Gardiens de la Galaxie
Les Gardiens de la Galaxie sont un groupe d'anciens hors-la-loi intergalactiques, qui se sont associés pour protéger la galaxie des menaces planétaires. Ils ont réussi à sauver la planète Xandar du seigneur de guerre de l'Empire Kree, Ronan l'Accusateur et ont été reconnus par l'Empire Nova. Un temps indéterminé après, ils ont vaincu l'Abilisk, ont attiré les attentions importunes d'Ayesha et sa course Souveraine, et ont vaincu le céleste Ego. Quatre ans plus tard, les Gardiens se sont associés aux Avengers pour empêcher Thanos de collecter les Pierres d'Infini. Gamora a été la première Gardienne à être tué lorsque Thanos l'a sacrifiée pour la pierre d'âme. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour arrêter Thanos quand la majorité d’entre eux l’ont affronté dans une bataille contre Titan aux côtés d’Iron Man, du Docteur Strange et de Spider-Man, ils ont été vaincus. Thanos est alors arrivé au Wakanda et a vaincu Groot, Rocket et les autres héros sans effort et a complété le Gant de l'Infini. Les seuls survivants parmi les Gardiens étaient Rocket et Nebula, tous les autres Gardiens ont été effacés de l’existence lorsque Thanos utilisa les pierres pour tuer la moitié de la population de l’Univers. Histoire Les Débuts L'Orbe Quand Peter Quill, connue comme Star-Lord volé l’Orbe, les forces de Sakaaran Ronan chassés pour le Ravager. Il a utilisé le Milano pour s’échapper. Yondu Udonta et les Ravageurs sont allés à Morag après l’Orbe mais découvert la trahison de plume et mettre une prime sur lui. Ailleurs dans la galaxie, Thanos, The Mad Titan, son lieutenant l’autre et sa fille Nebula ont rencontré Ronan l'Accusateur. Ronan a soutenu avec L’Autre sur l’Orbe, puis le tua avec son marteau et a envoyé Gamora pour la récupérer. Le Xandar, Quill a essayé de vendre l’orbe d’un Xandarian Barterer mais il a refusé après audition de Ronan. Gamora a lancé une attaque sur la plume, mais a été intercepté par des chasseurs de primes Rocket Raccoon et Groot. Le Nova Corps les a arrêtes. S'échapper du Kyln thumb|left|250px|Les Gardiens s'échappent de prison Le groupe est condamné à l’établissement pénitentiaire de Kyln où Gamora est menacée par des détenus dont les familles sont victimes de Ronan. Alors qu’ils tentent de tuer Gamora, Drax le destructeur, arrête de faire fuir les autres prisonniers. Drax voulu tuer Gamora lui-même pour la mort de sa famille. Quill convainc Drax qu’en laissant Gamora vivre ils auront l’opportunité d’exiger sa vengeance sur Ronan comme Gamora révèle qu’elle trahit. Rocket trace un plan d’évacuation, mais Groot démarre plus tôt que prévu. Ils sont contraints d’utiliser un plan de fortune pour échapper à la Kyln avec l’Orbe. Ils ont réussi à faire ainsi avec succès. explique les Pierres de l'Infini aux Gardiens]] Après leur évasion, Gamora se rend compte que Le Collectionneur sait quelque chose sur l’Orbe. Si le groupe se rend à Knowhere, une ville à l’intérieur de la tête coupée d’un Céleste. Dans la ville, le collecteur indique que l’Orbe est une des Pierres de l'Infini, capable de détruire des mondes. Serviteur désemparé Collector libère un souffle de l’Orbe détruisant Musée du collectionneur. Les forces de Ronan envahissent Knowhere grâce à Drax, envoi d’un message difficile Ronan. Nébuleuse va après avoir échappé à Gamora dans une nacelle industrielle avec l’Orbe. Rocket et Star-Lord donnent chasse mais Gamora est soufflée dans l’espace et perd l’Orbe de la nébuleuse. Quill envoie ses coordonnées à Yondu et donne à Gamora son casque jusqu'à ce qu’ils soient sauvés par les ravageurs. thumb|250px|left|The Guardians prepare for battle On the Dark Aster, Ronan is conversing with Thanos and betrays him, infusing his hammer with the Orb. With Nebula at his side, they plot to destroy Xandar. Quill promet l’Orbe de Yondu si elles aident à tuer Ronan. L’équipe et les ravageurs plan une embuscade sur les Krees et le Dark Aster. Gardiens Bataille de Xandar ]] Les ravageurs sont dépassés en nombre par les Krees jusqu'à ce que le Nova Corps aide à construire un champ de force pour contenir le Dark Aster. Plume, Gamora, Drax et Groot infiltrent le Dark Aster et se battre dans les soldats Kree, tuant Korath dans le processus. Nebula affronte Gamora mais est jetée hors du navire ; elle détourne le vaisseau d’un Ravageur et s’échappe. Le groupe arrive et attaque Ronan l’Hadron Enforcer ; Il bouleverse cependant et domine facilement le groupe jusqu'à ce que la fusée s’écrase sur le navire. Comme le bateau s’écrase, Groot se sacrifie pour protéger l’équipe. ]] Ronan se lève et moque d’eux les appelant les échecs gardiens. Rocket reconstruit le Canon tandis que Quill détourne Ronan permettant à Rocket et Drax de détruire le marteau. Quill s’empare de l’Orbe, provoquant une tempête cosmique. Avant que son pouvoir puisse le tuer, les autres joignent les mains avec lui permettant à Quill de résister à son pouvoir et le souffle Ronan tuant lui et en se déclarant « Gardiens de la Galaxie ». .]] Quill donne à Yondu un conteneur d'orbe faux et donne celui réel au Corps Nova. Avec leurs ardoises nettoyées, Nova Corps leur donne un Milano reconstruit et dit à Quill il est seul mi- humain et son autre origine ethnique est actuellement inconnu. Une brindille récupérée par Rocket commence à se transformer en un nouveau Groot et les gardiens quittent Xandar.Les Gardiens de la Galaxie Membres Membres Actuels 'Rocket Raccoon' *'Nom ': Subject: 89P13 *'Activité ': Août 2014 - Présent *'Statut ': Vivant *'Description ': Une créature ressemblant à un raton laveur terrien qui a été génétiquement modifié par une race extraterrestre, lui donnant une intelligence de niveau humain. Cependant, des années de réécriture et d'abus génétiques répétitifs ont permis à Rocket de développer une personnalité cynique et vaine, faisant de lui un mercenaire et un coéquipier idéal pour les autres Gardiens. Après les événements de la guerre contre Thanos, Rocket était l’un des rares membres à avoir survécu. Nebula *'Nom ': Nebula *'Activité ': Octobre 2014Nova CorpsGuardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2 Director Reveals When Film Is Set ; 2018 - Présent *'Statut ': Vivante *'Description ': Un assassin Luphomoïde et une fille adoptive du chef de guerre intergalactique, Thanos. Elle est aussi la soeur adoptive de Gamora. Elle a servi de bras droit à Ronan l'Accusateur pendant sa quête et celle de Thanos pour récupérer la Pierre du Pouvoir. Après avoir brièvement combattu sa sœur, Nebula l'a aidée, ainsi que les autres Gardiens, à arrêter Ego. Elle a ensuite quitté l'équipe pour aller chercher Thanos afin de le tuer, et à un moment donné, elle faillit réussir, mais a fini par être capturée. Pendant la guerre contre Thanos, elle a réussi à s’enfuir et a rejoint l’équipe sur Titan. Anciens Membres *'Nom ': Peter Jason Quill *'Activité ': Août 2014 - 2018 *'Statut ': Décédé *'Description ': Un hybride humain-Céleste qui a été enlevé de la Terre par le clan des Ravageurs de Yondu à l'âge de huit ans. Après avoir vécu dans l'espace pendant près de trente ans, Quill s'est retrouvé pris dans une conspiration intergalactique qui l'a amené, lui et ses anciens détenus, à former les Gardiens de la Galaxie, dont il est devenu le chef. Il est aussi le propriétaire et l'un des pilotes du Milano. Quill est l'un de ceux qui ont été tués après qu'il se soit désintégré en claquant des doigts, anéantissant la moitié de l'univers. 'Gamora' *'Nom ': Gamora *'Activité ': Août 2014 - 2018 *'Statut ': Décédée *'Description ': La seule survivante connue de sa race, adoptée par le Titan fou, Thanos. Reconnue comme l'assassin le plus meurtrier de la galaxie, Gamora s'est disputée avec son père et s'est rebellée contre lui, faisant d'elle une ennemie de Thanos et ses associés. Son statut de fugitive l'a amenée à devenir membre des Gardiens. Elle est connue comme la "Femme la plus mortelle de la galaxie". Gamora est tuée après avoir été utilisée comme sacrifice par son père adoptif, Thanos, pour réclamer la Pierre d'âme. 'Drax le Destructeur' *'Nom ': Drax *'Activité ': Août 2014 - 2018 *'Statut ': Décédé *'Description ': Une énigme, avec sa véritable origine inconnue. Il n'est poussé que par un désir ardent d'obtenir la vengeance contre Ronan, qui a tué sa femme et sa fille. La recherche de vengeance de Drax l'a amené à rejoindre les Gardiens. Il est l'un des nombreux morts après qu'il se soit désintégré quand Thanos a claqué ses doigts, anéantissant la moitié de l'Univers. [[Groot|'Groot']] *'Nom ': Groot *'Activité ': Août 2014 (original) ; Août 2014 - 2018 (nouveau) *'Statut ': Décédé (original) ; Décédé (adolescent) *'Description ': Un individu avec l'apparence d'un arbre et un complice du raton laveur. La physiologie de Groot rend les limites de son discours à la phrase «Je S'appelle Groot» et «Nous Sommes Groot», en raison de la présence d'un larynx en bois. Bien que le vocabulaire de Groot soit limité à cinq mots, il essaie généralement de communiquer d'autres significations. La seule façon de comprendre le discours de Groot est que quelqu'un traduise ce qu'il essaie de dire, ce que Rocket et Quill sont capables de faire car ils ont passé suffisamment de temps avec lui. Groot s'est sacrifié pour sauver le reste de l'équipe pendant la bataille de Xandar, et un nouveau Groot est né de ses restes. Le nouveau Groot est l'un des nombreux morts après qu'il se soit désintégré quand Thanos a claqué ses doigts, anéantissant la moitié de l'univers. 'Mantis' *'Nom ': Mantis *'Activité ': Octobre 2014 - 2018 *'Status ': Décédée *'Description ': Une jeune femme empathique élevée par le céleste Ego et recrutée comme membre des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Depuis son enfance, Mantis a aidé à atténuer le comportement névrotique d'Ego avec ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que les Gardiens de la Galaxie arrivent sur sa planète. Après s'être liée à Drax, elle s'est occupée des Gardiens et s'est alliée avec eux pour aider à empêcher l'Ego de conquérir la Galaxie. Avec sa servitude à Ego terminée, elle est devenue membre à part entière des Gardiens et les a accompagnés dans de nouvelles aventures. Mantis est l'un des nombreux morts après sa désintégration quand Thanos claqua des doigts, essuyant la moitié de l'Univers. Relations Alliés )]] *Cohortes de Nova **Irani Rael **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz † Ennemis *Thanos *Ronan † - Victim *Korath the Pursuer † *Sakaariens Notes *Dans les comics, la première incarnation des gardiens sont un groupe de survivants interstellaires datant du 31 de la terre-691, qui ont travaillé ensemble pour repousser l’invasion du Badoon du système solaire de la terre. L’équipe comprenait des Yondu Udonta et une version aînée de Simon Williams appelé « Hollywood ». Une seconde incarnation du groupe a été introduite plus tard sur la terre-616. Ce sont un collectif de héros interstellaires assemblés par Star-Lord pour prévenir les menaces cosmiques et situé sur Knowhere. Ce groupe a été la principale source d’inspiration de gardiens du film. Références Liens Externes * * Catégorie:Groupe Catégorie:Équipe